First and Only Love
by Cena's Country Girl
Summary: One night while visiting Allison's grave Scott thinks about becoming a full wolf and forgetting his humanity in order to escape the heartache of losing his true love. But when Derek show's up and tells him about Paige can the former alpha save the true alpha by reminding him that if he were to fully change that he would be letting Allison die in vain. Can Derek change Scotts mind?


Hey guys so this basically going to be a Teen wolf trail and error run for me. This is basically an idea that came to me out of no where after Allison death at the end of Teen wolf last season. This is a one shot to see how many people actually like the idea of me writing a Teen Wolf fanfic. I'm a huge fan of the show and when this idea popped into my head I knew I had to give it a try so I hope you guys like it. Okay we'll I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Scott McCall sat alone his back against the cold granite of a marble black tombstone. It'd been only three mouth's since Allison's death and it still seemed like it was all just a bad dream. He kept expecting her to walk into class with a smile on her face and the blush on her cheek that he missed so much. But he would never see any of that ever again. Scott wasn't alone in his grief. Stiles, Lydia, Issac and Chris Argent had all lost her.

Lydia had lost her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister. Stiles had lost a good friend in Allison. Issac lost the one person he loved and a good friend. Chris Argent who all ready had lost his sister and wife had now lost his only daughter the last family member he had besides his father. Sure they had all four lost Allison. But Scott had lost his soul mate, his heart, his anchor and his only love. Scott felt the tears swell up in his eyes as he though back to the night he'd lost her.

He, Stiles and Lydia were trying to get back to the others. But Stiles and Lydia had fallen behind him with him. But he had just kept on running. When he reached the fence is when he saw her Scott watched as the Oni pulled the sword from Allison's body. He ran and was able to get to her before she hit the ground. She was asking about Lydia. And all Scott could think was how typical of her to worry about someone else before herself. He told her they had found Lydia and that she was in deed safe. But when had tried to take away her pain and he couldn't she had smiled up at him saying it didn't hurt because it was perfect.

Scott had felt his heart swell and then shattered in to a billion pieces when she told that he was her first love, her only love and the person she still loved. After she'd said his name the last time she told him to tell her dad something when she took her last breath. That had been the worse night of his life. Watching the light go out in her eyes was something Scott had never wanted to see. It had taken everything in him not throw his head back and howl is pain and loss to the stars above him.

Ever since that night he'd basically cut himself off from the pack for the first few days. Even though he'd promised Malia he'd help her get control of her were-side he no longer had the drive to want to do it. But he did it anyway because he knew that Allison would have wanted him to keep his promises. After Stiles and Malia would leave Scott would be left alone with his thoughts and they always would go back to her.

That had been what lead him to her grave this late. It was almost midnight and the moon was at it's highest. Scott could feel the pull of coming full moon and this time he didn't want to stop it. With his anchor gone and the pain of losing her he didn't want to be human anymore. He just wanted to go full wolf when it came time to shift during the full moon and he never wanted to be human again. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears as they suddenly came flooding down his cheeks. He was lost in thoughts he didn't hear Derek come up behind him.

"I figured I'd find you here." Derek said standing behind him.

"What do you want Derek?" Scott asked not looking behind.

"I heard from Issac that you want to change fully and give up your humanity. Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Derek asked.

"What would you know about it?! You've never lost your heart, soul mate and anchor." Scott said.

"Yes I did along time ago." Derek said.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Scott asked

Derek sighed as he went and sat across from Scott sitting against another tombstone. It had been along time since he though back to Paige but he still remembered her like he'd just seen her yesterday.

"Her name was Paige. She was in the grade with me in high school. She and I dated for a short time but I did love her." Derek said.

"What happen?" Scott asked.

Derek didn't respond right away. Talking about Paige always made his heart break into a thousand pieces. That was why he should have been more careful around Jennifer and Kate. But he'd let his heart think they were his Paige. But neither of them could compare with her. Kate had used him in order to get info she needed for her family to destroy his. Jennifer had basically used him to get her revenge on a member of the Alpha pack. Kicking himself mentally Derek though _Forgive Paige I loved you so much I never wanted you to die that night. _

"Derek!" Scott said after he noticed his friend seemed lost deep in though.

"What?!" Derek snapped.

"What happen to Paige?" Scott asked again.

Derek took a deep breath before he answered.

"She was bitten and her boy rejected the bite. She begged me to kill her and I did. I killed the love of my life because I was scared to bite her myself. I had to get another to do it." Derek said.

"Did she know about you?" Scott asked.

"She knew and she still loved me anyway." Derek said

Scott looked at the wolf across from him. He saw the pain and heart break in Derek's eyes. He also regret and fear something he'd never seen before. _Allison had been the same way when she found out about me and I got her killed _Scott though.

"You want to know the worst of it all?" Derek asked

Scott just nodded.

"It was Paige's blood that gave that stupid tree back it's power." Derek said with a growl

"Derek you didn't know. You loved her and you wanted to keep her with you. Just like I wanted to keep Allison with me always. But I could never have turned her." Scott said.

"It's different for you! Back then being a werewolf was a hard enough secret to keep. But it was even hard to love someone who was fully human. I though.. I though if Paige was like me my family wouldn't reject her that they would welcome her with open arms. But I DID love her." Derek growled.

Scott sat back against the tombstone and looked up at the sky. He understood were Derek was coming from. Things had been different when Derek was in high school and being the fact that Derek was born a werewolf and not made into one was completely different matter. Were has Scott himself had been turned Derek was a full blooded were capable of turning into a full wolf if he so wished. But Scott couldn't do that until he gotten his alpha power. An again unlike Derek. Scott had gotten powers threw his natural abilities. In fact it had been when they were trying to protect Lydia from Derek and the others that Derek had called him a "True Alpha" which Derek wasn't.

Derek had to kill his Uncle Peter in order to become Alpha but when his sister had been dieing he'd given up his Alpha statues and given it to Cora would needed it to live. Scott sighed as he looked back over at his friend was once again lost deep in though.

"Is she buried here?" Scott asked.

"Is who buried here?" Derek asked.

"Paige is she buried here?" Scott asked again.

"Just beyond the woods there." Derek pointed to a lone grave on the other side of the wood.

"After she died her parents left town and never returned. They never knew the truth about how she died just that it had been an animal attack in the school."

Scott watched his friend for a few moments longer and glanced behind him at the lone grave. And then back at Derek.

"Do you visit her I mean at all?"

Derek didn't respond. Scott knew why Derek wasn't the type of person to over share with anyone about anything in his past. _He probably felt like he's shared to much with me already._ Scott though as he watched his friend. After a couple more minutes of the two just sitting there not say anything Derek broke the quite.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happen to her." Derek said.

"How can I not?! If she hadn't meet me. If she I hadn't gotten bitten by Peter none of this would have happen. Allison would have never learned she was a hunter and she never would have to learn to hunt or anything like that. She wouldn't had to have known about this stuff. We.. She could have a normal life with out me in it." Scott said.

"Scott listen to me alright. It wouldn't have mattered if Allison hadn't meet you or fallen in love with you. She would have been a hunter anyway it was in her blood." Derek said.

"It still.."

"Don't you dare say it still doesn't matter. I watched you and her with envy all the time. I watch you have the life I could have had with Paige if I hadn't been so scared of what would happen if she ever found about what I was. I watch you find the perfect one for you. Believe me when I say this alright. You will date and you will have other women in your life. But there will never again be the perfect one." Derek said.

"Then why can't I live the rest of my life as wolf and not as human?" Scott asked.

"Because if you do that then Allison would have died for nothing. If you stop fighting then she would given her life for no reason at all. Do you really want to tarnish her memory that way? By letting her die in vain just because you find it to hard to keep fighting with out her?!" Derek asked.

Scott didn't say anything he just sat there quite for the longest time thinking about what the older wolf had told him. If he were to give up fighting and just live the rest of his life as a wolf. Never to be human again he would be betraying Allison. Derek was right if he didn't keep fighting for what was right then she would have died in vain and he would have lost her for no reason at all. After Allison had given up her life to save Lydia and to try and help save Stiles from the Oni. How many times had she put herself in danger with her father and grandfather just to keep him safe? How many times did she stand toe to toe with Chris Argent and defend him to her family when they wanted nothing more then to kill him.

Okay so she had broken up with him when her mother had killed herself. But he understood that she needed time to heal and time to figure things out. And he'd given her all the space she needed. But she still had worried him that night at the hotel she'd help to save him just like Stiles had. She'd had help Issac become more comfortable in his own skin. She had helped Lydia when things had tough for her. Hell she had even helped out when it came to Jackson covering as she best she could until they were sure he was the beast. Hadn't she done enough for him by being his anchor?

She didn't have to learn to become a hunter if it hadn't been for him but that was different. Like Derek said she would have be come a hunter anyway even if Kate Argent hadn't been killed the way she was. The point was though that Allison had done so much and sacrificed so much for not only himself but everyone around her including herself that there was no way in hell he would let her last sacrifice be in vain like that.

After a long period of thinking Scott finally spoke

"Your right I could never do that to her. Not after everything she did for me. I could never let her death be in vain like that."

Derek stood up and pulled Scott by his arm as he looked the younger wolf dead in the eyes and said.

"No more talk about turning fully wolf. Alright." Derek said.

Scott answered with a nod.

"Come on it's late and you should be getting home." Derek said letting go and walking away.

"Derek you never answered my question do you visit her?" Scott called after the older wolf.

Derek still didn't respond right away but whispered load enough that the younger wolf could hear him even from far off.

"Why did you think I was here? It wasn't talk to you down that's for sure." Derek said.

Scott smiled a sad smile as he watched Derek in the distance stop at the lone grave and kneel down in front of it. Not wanting to disturb his friend Scott turned back around and took one last look at the marble tomb stone that read.

Allison Argent

October 5 1997 March 24,2014

Beloved Daughter and Friend Nous Proteges Ceux Qui Ne Peuvent Pa

Se Protege Eux Memes

(Translated into English means: We protect those who can't protect themselves.)

"I love you Allison always. No one will ever take your place. I never got to tell this that night but you my first everything and you will always be my prefect one." Scott said softly.

As he turned to leave Scott took one last look into the woods only to find Derek gone by this time. Just as he started walking away Scott felt a light breeze on his cheek and heard a soft whisper in the wind

"_I love you"_

* * *

So what did you think? Was it alright for my first time writing a Teen Wolf Fanfic? I had to actually make up a date from Allison birthday and I took a guess because I remembered in season 2 when she and Scott skipped school on her birthday it was in the fall so I picked October even though I'm probably wrong. But anyways guys I hope you liked this story please leave a review and tell me if you would like to see me write a Teen Wolf story in the future at some point. Okay guys until next time.

Oh I almost forgot HAPPY EASTER! ~Cena's Country Girl~


End file.
